


nemawashi

by d1onysus



Series: furusato [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1onysus/pseuds/d1onysus
Summary: in where obito gets a second chance, rin finds solace, kakashi learns to move on, naruto receives a family and learns to accept himself for who he is and learn to heal, sasuke finally trusts in who he is and finds the difference between fervour and vigour, and sakura finally starts to believe in herself.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Gai-han | Team Guy & Team Taka | Team Hebi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: furusato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713715
Kudos: 29





	nemawashi

**Author's Note:**

> in where obito cracks, rin cries for sorrows she cannot share, and kakashi adds a new burden to his shoulder.
> 
> (in this au they have soulmates, and they can feel their soulmate's pain and heal their soulmate by sharing their pain.)

_**setsunai-**_ a subtle emotion of bittersweet and seemingly endless pain.

Kakashi knew this was a mistake, he shouldn't have let Rin go into the mission by herself.

She was a kunoichi but not adept in raw power and fighting. Kakashi could faintly remember another lifetime when Obito was alive and Kakashi and he had shared their pain and had made promises to keep each other safe and to protect Rin.

Nowadays whenever Obito came up in Kakashi's mind the deafening emptiness in him seemed to grow as a sign to Obito's death.

Kakashi sometimes got pain in places where he hadn't been hurt but Kakashi never dared to investigate. If his hope would be defeated Kakashi would feel- he would stop feeling completely.

For now, Kakashi would focus on Rin and rescuing her. All other emotions could wait. 

**

Rin had always watched over the two clashing boys in her team. Although she admired Kakashi, she cared for both of them. Rin watched Kakashi's quiet heart-wrenching sobs in the night and his silent good-byes to an empty house when he left for a mission. Rin watched as Obito lost himself slowly to an ambition. She watched over them and protected them because if she didn't no one else would.

Rin loved both of them equally. She wished she could have said a proper goodbye.

**

Kakashi found her. Kakashi found her but he was too late. He'd always been too late hadn't he?

Rin seemed broken, her eyes saw more than she let on and her mouth whispered things Kakashi never wanted to hear.

Not again.

Kakashi refused her request for him to put her out of her misery. Rin could keep Isobu in control, and the town would help her.

Rin kept quiet and gave him a soft smile.

Kakashi should have known not to trust that smile. He should have remembered to look underneath the underneath.

**

Obito followed what the plant boy had told him and went to save his team. He pleaded against - what he didn't know - an inescapable fate.

**

The world had been too cruel to a few children. None of them ever got to fully experience their childhood.

None of them knew what love was, but they realized that it didn't matter. War was more important than their individual wants.

**

Rin felt herself make the decision as if another person was in control of her body. As if she were out of her body and a bird looking at their situation. Rin felt a sharp pain, and then a searing warmth through her chest. 

Kakashi's chidori had been unexpectedly warm.

Rin wanted to apologize, she wanted to be there for him, but fate was a cruel thing.

Rin was just another fish entrapped in the flow of time.

**

Obito's scream seemed to be wrenched out of him. He didn't feel Rin's pain.

He did although feel his Sharingan burn and bleed. He felt his gifted Sharingan evolve too. 

Obito would never forgive this world for forsaking them.

**

Kakashi felt his other eye burn. Burn in a way that only a Sharingan did.

Obito was here. Obito was alive and _here._

**

Kakashi was dropping. Rin was bleeding out. Obito couldn't stop himself from going mad. He knew he couldn't heal Rin. He wasn't her soulmate, he couldn't share her pain.

But Obito could heal Kakashi. 

He didn't know if he wanted to anymore.

**

When Kakashi awoke, he was in someone's arms. His senses sharpened and- it was Obito's chakra. With something else mingling in his chakra. Something too sinister to be human.

Kakashi tried to explain- tried to talk but the idea of just resting in Obito's arms, feeling protected and safe was too enticing. Kakashi didn't notice his wounds knitting themselves together, or his Sharingan not bleeding anymore. 

Kakashi didn't notice why the rest of his body was warm, it wasn't all because of Obito. Kakashi lied his tears mixing in Obito's as the two of them broke and Obito kneeled in over Kakashi the both of them covered and surrounded in a pool of Rin's blood.

**

Rin watched as something forced Obito to leave Kakashi there unarmed and vulnerable. Rin watched as Kakashi started to break when he awoke in Konoha the next week. Rin tried to wipe their tears but being a ghost didn't help.

Rin saw as Obito was lead down a dark road, by something so dark Rin sometimes wondered if it saw her there.

Rin saw as Kakashi slowly lost himself in the ANBU, and then break when he got nightmares in the dark and lonely night with no hope of them ever ending. Rin tried to stop him from ripping this own skin while whispering, "-it won't come off".

Rin hated being a ghost.

(maybe she could have been there, maybe she could have saved them from themselves. but fate never once cared about the wants of children in a war so why would it care now? rin hated being a ghost watching as the only people she kept close to her heart, broke into intricates small pieces. rin hated the flow of time for cursing them.)


End file.
